El inolvidable primer Amor
by Argeni5
Summary: Argenis, vive una solitaria y aburrida vida en ponyville, pero un pequeño acontecimiento lo cambiara todo.
1. Chapter 1: La cita

Soy Argenis, un simple unicornio de ponyville, un inventor y diseñador común. Mi vida es rutinaria despertar, comer, pensar dibujar, crear, bañarme, pensar, dormir. No siempre pasan cosas importantes en mi vida, hay veces que se me ocurren grandes ideas para un nuevo invento, o salgo con algunos de mis pocos amigos, como Sweet Honeyheart, o Stronglight; al parecer mi ocupación no me deja concentrarme en mi vida social, mi mente solo está metida en asuntos de tecnología e investigación de maquinas. En pocas palabras soy un hermitaño.

* * *

Un día como cualquier otro Argenis está en su cuarto de diseño.- que aburrido estoy, no tengo idea de que hacer, son tantas las cosas que he hecho, Arrrg, debería limpiar, mmm mejor no, mejor me iré a leer. Suena el timbre de su casa, Argenis va a abrir la puerta.-Hola Stronglight, como estas? - Muy bien Argenis, solo pasaba y vine a visitarte, bueno porque sabes es domingo y supuse que no tenias planes, jeje. –ja, ja, muy gracioso, que insinuas?. – no, jaja, no nada. – bueno como sea me alegra que pasaras, la verdad he estado un poco aburrido, no tengo ideas, mi mente está en blanco. –mmmm, porque no vamos a Sugar Cube Corner , compremos algo de comer y vallamos a casa de Sublimebass, eh? –me parece bien.

Argenis y Sronglight se dirigieron a SGCC, en el camino se toparon con un cliente de argenis, ya que como inventor hay veces que los ponies van a su taller y hacen encargos o van a comprar cosas. Argenis- hola Sr. Caramell, como está usted? –muy bien Argenis, como te va, que hay de nuevo en tu taller? –bueno, por ahora nada, pero puede ir el miércoles, de seguro le tendré algo preparado. –ok el miércoles será, hasta entonces. Y así argenis y StronglIght siguieron su camino hasta SGCC. Al llegar fueron directamente al mostrador donde se encontraba la energica Pinkie Pie hablando con una chica, parecía que se habían despedido, y de repente esta chica se volteo, Argenis al verla noto que su belleza era inimaginable, su hermoso rostro, su hermosa melena rosa, era una pegaso amarilla con un cuerpo esbelto, y sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azul marino, eran muy profundos. Argenis se perdió en su mirada, como se diría, fue amor a primera vista, pero parecía que a esta pony Pegaso le incomodaba que la vieran directamente, así que esta pony se encogió de hombros y escondió su cara con su melena, para Argenis esto fue lo suficiente como para derretir su corazón al ver tanta ternura. Parecía que esta pony estaba asustada de la mirada de Argenis, así que salió con prisa de la repostería, Stronglight al ver que Argenis se comportaba de una manera extraña, pero a la vez sabía lo que le había pasado a su amigo, compro un gran pastel rápidamente, y salieron del lugar, Argenis no dijo nada.

Stronlight rompió el silencio –oye amigo, que te ocurrió allá adentro, parecías de piedra, no te movías ni quitabas la mirada de esa Pegaso. – mmm, si lo se es que no sé que me paso, dijo con preocupación. –tranquilo hermano, se lo que te pasa, bueno creo saber que fue lo que sentiste, le echaste un ojo a Fluttershy verdad? Argenis ni se movio. -flu, flut, fluttershy, ese era su nombre, que linda, mmm es decir!? –tranquilo no tengas miedo de hablar de esto. Argenis estaba desconcertado, no sabía cómo o porque, pero por primera vez esto le había sucedido y tenía miedo de lo que sentía, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar hacia este sentimiento. Stronglight le dijo – oye vamos a mi casa y hablemos más tranquilos y espero poder ayudarte con esto. Argenis no dijo nada y solo asintió, para luego ir a casa de Stronglight al instante.

Stronglight inicio- bien dime qué fue lo que paso en Sugar Cube Corner. – eh, está bien. Bueno la verdad es que me he, enamorado Stronglight, me he enamorado de ella, esa hermosa Pegaso, su belleza era increíble, me encanto en el instante que la vi, no tuve voluntad para mirar hacia otro lado, simplemente no pude, quiero conocerla, hacernos amigos, he, in…, incluso más que amigos. – lo sabía, esto ya me ha pasado varias veces, pero me siento muy contento que te halla pasado a ti, ya que tenias tiempo habiendo experimentado únicamente la amistad y no habías experimentado el amor, de verdad, puedes contar con mi apoyo para lograr tu meta, su corazón. Que cursi me oí. – gracias hermano, pero primero me podrías ayudar diciéndome todo lo que sabes de ella.- bien, la conocí hace poco, ya que ella fue quien curo a mi cotorra Joe de una fiebre que tenia, estuve visitándola varios días mientras que joe se sentía mejor. tengo su dirección, podría hablar con ella para salir un día y decirle que tengo un amigo que quiere conocerla. Pero ella es muy tímida, demasiado tímida, exageradamente tímida diría yo, -bien, tendré cuidado de no arruinar nada en la cita.- No, enserio ten cuidado ella es muy sensible, - ok lo tendré, sere cauteloso en ese sentido, - muy bien no seas directo, se sumiso y tranquilo, ni mucho menos intimidante.-ok amigo tendré cuidado. Stronglight no hizo esperar a su amigo y fue ese mismo dia a hablar con fluttershy. -hola fluttershy, como estas.- mu, muy bien stronglight, gracias, como te va? – muy bien gracias, bueno ire al grano, queria decirte que si te gustaría salir a pasear mañana a las 2 de la tarde conmigo y un amigo, también lleva a una amiga.- emm, no lo sé.- vamos será divertido.- mmmmm, está bien, igual será divertido.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Argenis y Stronglight salieron en busca de Fluttershy.-oye amigo estoy un poco; no! , estoy muy nervioso por esta cita, dijo Argenis.-tranquilo Argenis, sabes que, no lo veas como una cita, mas bien miralo como un paseo entre amigos. Ire contigo y le dije a Flutter que traiga a una amiga-, la cual no era nada más ni nada menos que Rainbow Dash, la cual ya estaba en casa de Fluttershy a la llegada de argenis y stronglight. Fluttershy hablaba con Rainbow Dash- oh, Dashie tengo miedo, para que será que el amigo de stronlight me quiere conocer.- yo creo saber por qué FLutter, creo que le gustas, y solo quiere conocerte más a fondo. –oh cielos, eso es muy lindo, pero a la vez aterrador, y si no me gusta el, o si arruino alguna parte de la cita, o simplemente solo le guste por mi físico, o si.. Fluttershy fue interrumpida por Rainbow.- sabes que cállate, y solo cálmate si!.esta bien lo siento, lo que trato de decir es que, se tu misma, y no temas de hacer lo que quieras, si de verdad te quisiera conquistar deberá aceptarte por lo que eres, una debilucha e indefensa pony, pero con una gran personalidad y ni hablar de tu noble y puro corazón.- gracias Dashie, me has dado un poco de tranquilidad, y espero que todo salga bien.

A los pocos minutos stronglight y argenis llegan a la choza de fluttershy, suena el timbre- ya voy, dice fluttershy. Al abrir la puerta están parados stronlight y argenis, en este momento argenis esta muy nervioso de nuevo, al ver a esa hermosa pony, que por cierto lo estaba mirando fijamente, y ni hablar de flutter, ella estaba mas nerviosa y temerosa que nunca. Stronglight rompió el silencio.- ho, hola fluttershy, como te va, veo que trajiste a una amiga, en este punto fluttershy no puede hablar, asi que rainbow la ayuda – eeemm, si, pues fluttershy me invito, me llamo rainbow dash, ya me quiero divertir, stronglight dice – si, tenemos algunas cosas divertida planeadas, stronglight golpea con su codo a argenis y le dice entre dientes- dí algo idiota, argenis por fin logra hablar – eh, flu,fluttershy, nos vamos ahora?, a fluttershy no le salen palabras asi que rainbow repite el proceso y golpea con su ala a flutter – mmmm, si creo que si, me parece bien.

Stronglight y argenis van caminado delante de las chicas, y estos van conversando en vos baja, argenis dice- oye hermano, no se que decirle, o que preguntarle, ayudame porfavor. – amigo, deberías relajarte y ser tu mismo, ya que a las chicas les gusta la sinceridad, y tranquilo que cuando pueda te ayudare. A espalda de ellos están rainbow y fluttershy hablando, - rainbow no se que decir, de que debería hablar, y si no le gusta las cosas de las que hablo, la verdad me siento inútil, -solo tranquilízate que todo ira bien, te ayudare a hablar, te aviso si metiste la pata o algo asi, se como te sientes, yo he salido con un millón de chicos y todo lo he sabido controlar, asi que tu tranquila que de todo me encargo yo.

Todos llegaron al sitio acordado, un claro alejado un poco del parque donde hay mas privacidad para los tortolos, todos llegan al sitio,y de repente stronglight saca de su bolso sándwiches de margaritas, de segundo plato tomates rellenos, de bebida un poco de te de flor de Jamaica, un te muy extraño y delicioso difícil de conseguir en ponyville,y de postre pie de manzana. rainbow dash saco del bolso de fluttershy una manta de picnic con algunas rosas, las cuales fluttershy se percato de no haberlas metido en su bolso y le pregunta en voz baja a rainbow, - por que trajiste esas rosas-,-porque pensé que seria mas romantico, pero esto no ponía a fluttershy mas alegre sino mas nerviosa. Argenis al ver las rosas pensó – carajo, no traje ningún regalo para ella ,que pensara de mi, sere muy insensible al no traer algo, argenis sufria al no haber traido nada.

Al haber acomodado todo, se sentaron para empezar acomer, rainbow empezó,- oye fluttershy no me presentaras a tu nuevo amigo, fluttershy no colaboraba, y stronglight se adelanto para mantener el ambiente calmado,- el es argenis, y como te llamas tu, dijo stronglight y haciendo señas con la boca y los ojos a rainbow, intentado decirle que hagan algo para que fluttershy y argenis hablaran, rainbow capto la indirecta,- me llamo rainbow dash, mmm creo que mi nombre te lo había dicho anteriormente, bueno no importa y tu que haces argenis a que te dedicas. Argenis se sorprendio de lo directo de la pregunta y sin remedio tuvo que hablar, -soy un inventor, hago algunas maquinas, no hago mucho en realidad. Argenis mientras hablaba de su trabajo pensaba en preguntarle algo a fluttershy, ya que el debía romper el hielo entre los dos, pero no quería ser muy directo, pero, - y tu a que te dedicas fluttershy. flutter estaba bebiento un poco de te, hizo un buche y casi se atraganta, traga con miedo, y responde en voz muy baja, cuido animales…, rainbow dash le empuja con el ala, y ella repite, -cu, cuido algunos animales, argenis muerto de ternura por dentro por la lindura de su voz, se le hace imposible quitar la mirada de ella, lo cual mantiene a fluttershy nerviosa.

* * *

Pasado un rato ya todos habían comido y hablado bastante, empezaron a tener confianza entre si, fluttershy estaba menos nerviosa, y argenis estaba mas tranquilo. Comiendo trozos de pie estaban todos, de repente flutter de acerca a rainbow y le dice algo al oído, rainbow le dice a sus amigos que van a hablar un rato,- disculpen chicos fluttershy y yo tenemos que hablar, no tardaremos, y no se coman nuestros pies, - tranquila no comeremos nada, fluttershy y rainbow se levantaron de sus a sientos y se dieron vuelta, argenis nunca se habia fijado de la parte posterior de fluttershy, me refiero a la zona donde esta su cutie mark, como se diría "se quedo babeando", físicamente, tenia un cuerpo esbelto, firme, sexy, y en su interior era una gran pony, ya sea por su ternura, su bondad, o por su linda e incomprensible timidez,argenis la amaba tal y como era ella. Stronlight noto que argenis se quedo viendo a fluttershy un largo tiempo al irse,- oye tranquilo tigre, jeje, muy pronto, pero no vallas muy rápido, -que tal salió, no meti la pata, como estuve, -estuviste bien para ser tu primera cita, algún que otro error, pero estuvo bien.

Alejadas de stronglight y argenis estaban fluttershy y rainbow hablando detrás de un arbusto, - fluttershy para que me trajiste para acá, - solo quería hablar un rato a solas, la verdad quería un consejo, me siento extraña, cuando estoy con el, no lo se ,no me siento como al estar con algún otro pony, tenia nervios pero no era alguno que haya tenido antes, la verdad me gustaba estar ahí con el, el es lindo, considerado ,trabajador, inteligente, y por lo que vi bondadoso, tierno. Rainbow al oir todo esto sepercato que no estaba hablando de argenis, se asusto, pero fluttershy seguía hablando,- y sus lindos ojos … stronglight es muy lindo sabes, al oir ese nombre rainbow casi se desmaya, ya que eso no era lo planeado, se suponia que se debía enamorar de argenis, no de stronglight, repetía rainbow en su cabeza.

Al cabo de un rato fluttershy y rainbow vuelven adonde esta el picnic , rainbow dash se levanta del suelo y rápidamente vuela hacia stronglight y lo toma de una pata y lo arrastra unos pocos metros, lo suficiente para que los demás no los oyeran,- oye strong, tenemos un problema, -emm si, me llamo stronglight y no strong, stronglight amaba su nombre y no le gustaba que nadie ni siquiera una chica lo llamara diferente o con sobrenombres,- olvida eso, hay algo mas importante, parece que no todo salió como debió salir no sé si me entiendas, rainbow no quería ser directa ya que era algo delicado y quería ser lo mas precavida posible,- rainbow que paso no entiendo, alguien les hizo daño,- no stronglight es que fluttershy… en este momento llego argenis con fluttershy diciendo, -chicos que hacen aquí es hora de irnos, -pero el picnic, la comida los pies, dijo rainbow angustiada, -tranquila se los di a fluttershy para que le los coman en su casa, porque te quedaras en su casa durmiendo verdad? , duhh - emmm, si, pues, íbamos hacer una pijamada, fluttershy interrumpe,- puedes ir si quieres argenis, y lleva a stronglight contigo, la alegría de argenis casi se desborda y casi la demuestra pero se tranquilizo y dijo,- me parece bien, a que hora, - a las 8 hasta el amanecer, estaremos toda la noche divirtiéndonos, si te parece bien, dijo fluttershy, -claro!, digo, mmm si para mi esta bien, respondió argenis emocionado, rainbow se puso muy nerviosa de lo que iba a pasar, fluttershy va a estar con stronglight y no con argenis, no sabia que hacer.

* * *

**hola gente, que les parecio el primer capitulo, diganme si hay algo que deberia agregarle, u ovbiarle, disculpen si hay algun que otro error, este es mi primer fic y espero mejorar.**


	2. Chapter 2: Perdidas

_**Hola gente, bueno como ya abran visto el fic es M, asi que ya estan advertidos, en este capitulo no hay mucha accion, mas adelante habra mas escenas asi... disfrutenlo**_

* * *

Esa noche como a eso delas 7:10 argenis iva de camino a casa de stronglight para buscarlo e ir a casa de las chicas, argenis toca la puerta de stronglight y este sale,

-hola stronglight, como estas, estas listo para la mejor pijamada de tu vida

- no crees que es muy temprano como para ir, ellas dijeron que a las 8

-lo se, es que la emoción no me deja pensar, flutterhsy no ha salido de mi cabeza desde el picnic, incluso me inspiro para un nuevo proyecto

-oye mejor me porque no me lo dices adentro déjame acomodarme y dices lo que quieras

-ok

Y asi argenis entra a la casa de stronglight...

- la verdad es que pienso hacerme unas alas

Stronglight estaba buscando una maleta para meter una almohada y una sabana y de repente se volteo a ver a argenis, sorprendido le dice

- unas alas, tienes que estar loco, primero como controlaras las alas?, serán lo suficientemente fuertes como para levantar tu peso del suelo?, de sonde sacaras la energía para mover las alas?

- la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo las hare, simplemente las plasme en un papel, pero mecanismo interno, no lo he pensado, solo pienso conmigo y flutter volando juntos, yendo de aquí para alla, y además tener alas debe ser divertido, y algunos otros ponies podrían hacer encargos

- bien viéndolo asi me parece bien, solo espero que no pase nada malo y que las logres hacer. Stronglight termino de arreglar todo y se dirigieron a casa de fluttershy, donde estaba ella arreglando las cosas para su llegada,-espero que todo este bien, espero que les guste a los chicos, especialmente a stronglight, rainbow estaba escuchándola y solo podía decir que- si espero que les guste y se diviertan.

Argenis y stronglight llegan a la casa de fluttershy, y tocan la puerta. Los recibe fluttershy

- hola chicos que bien que vinieron, espero que nos divirtamos mucho hoy. Todos entraron a la choza, donde estaba una rainbow dash diferente, algo nerviosa de lo que podía ocurrir con flutter y stronglight

- hola rainbow dijo argenis,- ho, hola argenis como estas, veo que llegaron temprano,- emm si pues fue porque quiero aprovechar toda la noche con ustedes, pero en especial con flutter, dijo en su mente

- hola flutter, bien te ves, dijo stronglight, fluttershy no pudo evitar sonrojarse de ese cumplido, y mas si venia de el- mmm, gracias stronglight, mejor pasemos, vallamos a jugar con los demás.

Stronglight entra y todos se colocan en asientos ordenadamente en círculos

-primero contaremos historias de terror, dice rainbow dash. -Mejor juguemos un juego de adivinanzas de sabores, un par de ponies se colocan boca arriba, con los ojos vendados, y otros ponies colocan algo de comida en su boca, y estos tendrán que adivinar que es, dice fluttershy esquivando el juego de rainbow dash, mejor porque no comemos un poco, tengo hambre, dijo argenis.

- tienes razón deberíamos comer algo, pero estabien juguemos el juego que dice fluttershy, si tiene comida ira primero, argenis asintió

- que dices rainbow te apuntas, le pregunta argenis

-emmm, si porque no.

– bien quienes serán los que probaran la comida primero

- nosotros, dijo argenis con entusiasmo y algo de hambre

-de acuerdo, dijo stronglight. A continuación los dos ponies se acostaron sobre un par de colchones en el suelo, para quedar boca arriba. Fluttershy y rainbow, fueron a la cocina a buscar comida. Las dos salieron de la cocina con platos cubiertos con un trapo

- oigan es hora de taparse los ojos, dice fluttershy, a lo cual los chicos proceden a endarse los ojos. Fluttershy se coloca al lado de argenis y rainbow al lado de stronglight, fluttershy toma algo del plato y se lo coloca en la boca a argenis y dice - abre la boca, y ahora dime que es, argenis mastica, y dice - mmmm, es una fresa, - haz acertado, ahora abre de nuevo, del otro lado esta rainbow con stronlight, y este le dice

-oye como esta todo con argenis y fluttershy, rainbow piensa lo que le dira por un momento -mmm, todo esta bien,por ahora dice entre dientes,- ahora abre esa boca, y este intenta adivinar que es,-mmmm, dejame ver, es un mango?, como demonios conseguiste un mago por aquí, pregunta el extrañado stronglight, ya que esta es una fruta no se consigue en ponyville, y es muy difícil de contactar a alguien que las tenga por su rareza,- bien, pues yo tengo mis contactos, -jeje, ok. Asi a los pocos minutos fluttershy dice

- cambio de parejas!

Algo imprevisto para rainbow,- vamos dashie dejame a stronlight un ratito,- si un cambio de parejas por que no?, dice argenis sin importancia, rainbow piensa,- porque no la detienes?, tiene que estar contigo, y entonces fluttershy y rainbow cambian de parejas, rainbow esta colocando cosas al azar en la boza de argenis, mientras esta se fija en la locura que tuviera en mente fluttershy, fluttershy dejo de colocar frutas para ir poco a poco acercando sus labios a la boca de stronglight, para rainbow el tiempo paso en cámara lenta, y esta lo único que pudo hacer es ir volando lo mas rápido que pudo y apago las luces de la casa, y mientras nadie veía nada, salió de la casa y busco rápidamente una nube y la pateo, para hacerla soltar un rayo, a o cual fluttershy gritaría aterrada. Rainbow entro rápidamente a la casa y sin ser oida, fue a donde estaba el interruptor y lo encendio, y se dirigió hacia estaban los demás,- oigan que paso con la luz, que loco no?,- donde te habías metido rainbow, pregunto argenis, rainbow estaba un nerviosa y sudando por su esfuerzo físico, y respondió- fui a buscar el interruptor pero no lo conseguí, hasta ahora, que suerte no?, para su suerte y la de argenis, flutter no se había besado con stronglight ya que cuando se fue la luz, esta se sorprendió, y pego un pequeño brinco, y al oir el rayo salió a esconderse bajo una mesa que estaba cerca.

Habiendo tenido esta sorpresa, y un rato mas de charlas divertidas, como incomodas para rainbow, llego el momento de dormir. Todos se estaban arreglando, stronglight estaba acomodando su sabana y su almohada en el suelo con la de argenis, rainbow y argenis estaban abajo hablando y limpiando un poco de lo que había sucedido, y al mismo tiempo estaba stronglight arriba, cuando subió fluttershy,la cual se decia asi misma -se fuerte,haz como te dijo rainbow, no tengas miedo, es ahora o nunca, fluttershy termino de entrar a la habitación donde estaba stronglight stentado en la cama de fluttershy, el cual se asusto con su llegada ya que era de mala educación estar en camas ajenas,- oh, lo siento fluttershy, de verdad disculpa, es que estaba muy cansado por lo que hemos hecho hoy y solo me quería arrecostar, nada mas enserio, dijo muy apenado stronglight,- oh, tranquilo, no te disculpes debería ser yo quien se disculpe, por haberte asustado, bien no importa y ya que estas aquí,- a que te refieres? Dijo stronlight. Fluttershy de inmediato se levando del suelo volando para ubicarse sobre stronglight, y acostarlo sobre la cama, el estaba boca arriba con fluttershy sentada sobre el, flutter estaba dudosa de lo que hacia, pero pensó,- bien ya estoy aquí asi que, (suspiro) tendre que teminarlo, fluttershy se armo de valor, y comenzo a besar a stronlight, stronglight se sorprende pero no opone resistencia, al parecer le gusta , poco a poco los besos son mas apasionados, el siguió desconcertado de lo que estaba pasando, la chica con la que su mejor amigo sueña estaría apunto de tener sexo con el, pero simplemente no se resitio, los besos se hacían cada vez mas largos y calientes, al cabo de unos segundos, se separan, para quedar unidos por un peqyeño hilo de saliva, intercambian midaraspor un momento y siguieron besándose, luego de un rato de largos besos, empieza la lucha de lenguas entre ellos dos mientas que se acariciaban apasionadamente, poco apoco el miembro de stronglight empezó a cobrar vida,fluttershy, comenzo a sentirlos, y se asusto, pero no le dio importancia, ya que era con lo que ella soñaba,fluttershy, se levanata un poco de la cama para luego bajar directamente sobre el miembro de argenis. Estaba a punto de penetrarla cuando un recuerdo vino a su mente, cuando argenis y el eran pequeños, este le ayudo a salir de muchos problemas, como aquella vez en que, unos brabucones estaban buscando a stronglight para golpearlo,

Lo encontraron en el patio de la escuela...

-oye tu, idiota te crees mejor que los demás, dijo el brabucón

- no la verdad, me siento respetado y respeto a los demás, incluso juego con todos con mi linda pelotita, el brabucon dropbone tomo la pelota de stronlight y la lanzo repetidas veces en su cara para luego acompañar a este acto con sus cascos, dejándole moretones en el rostro. A los poco metros estaba argenis observando, el cual tenia una especie de mochila robotica. Sedirijo corriento hacia donde estaba el golpeado stronglight- amigo estas bien,- nono estoy bien, dropbone me golpeo y rompió mi impotencia de argenis era de proporciones épicas, porque le molestaba que se metieran con sus inventos, con su personalidad, pero nunca con sus seres queridos, argeni se coloco frente a dropbone, y le dijo-porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño. dropbone, solo sepudo reir- tu cree que me vas a atemorizar de esa manera, argenis tiro de una cuerda que colgaba de su mochila, y de esta salió una especie de brazos que agarraron a dropbone que lo golpeaban fuertemente en la cara y en el trasero, al cabo de uno o dos minutos argenis solto a dropbone y le dijo,- vuélvete a meter con mi hermano y te las veras conmigo otra ves, dropbone salió corriendo del lugar, mientras que argenis fue adonde su amigo y le volvió a preguntar,-te encuentras bien,- si estoy mucho mejor al ver esa paliza que le diste a dropbone, gracias hermano. una lagrima corrió por la mejilla de stronglight y abrazo a argenis. Este recuerdo hizo reaccionar a stronglight, se detuvo cuando iba a penetrar a fluttershy y la empujo hacia sus piernas fuera de su miebro - lo, lo siento flutter, no puedo hacerlo, no estaría bien hacer esto, al menos no para mi, argenis es mi mejor amigo, o mejor dicho, un hermano, y no le puedo hacer esto, de verdad disculpa. para este momento rainbow dash llega con argenis el cual esta sosteniendo cuatro tazas con te de manzanilla, limón y miel, para dormir mejor. Argenis al ver este acto de stronglight sobre fluttershy fue demasiado, y no pudo soportarlo, su mejor amigo teniendo sexo con la chica de sus sueños delante de sus narices,-como puedes hacerme esto hijo de puta, te odio, como pudiste hacerle esto a tu hermano, creí que me ayudabas a conseguir a fluttershy, no a que logres acostarte con ella, no mereces llamarte mi hermano, eres un desgraciado maldito, al terminar de decir esto lo cual dijo con lagrimas de rabia e impotencia, salió corriendo del lugar, para ser mas exactos, salto por la ventana, directamente hacia el bosque everfree, stronglight, fluttershy y rainbow dash salieron corriendo detrás de el. poco apoco se adentraban mas en el bosque sin señal de argenis.

Argenis corria y corria, llorando, hasta detenerse en un sitio muy alejado de los chicos, se sento de manera repentina y este baja la cabeza llorando, -como pude haber considerado a stronglight mi hermano, o a fluttershy como una prometida, sniff, pasados unos pocos minutos argenis oye algo en los alrededores, se asusta de lo que pudiera haber ahí, el solo pudo colocarse en alerta y esperar lo desconocido, se la oscuridad y algunos arbustos salieron stronlight, con las chicas,- oye hermano, porque corriste hasta aquí, no debiste haberlo, te pudiste lastimar con alguna criatura, pero la verdadera razón por la cual estoy aquí es porque vine a disculparme y vine también a explicarte todo lo acontecido, mientras stronglight hablaba una manticora salió de la nada apuntando su aguijon directamente contra ellos, demanera sobresaltada todos se movieron en lugares distintos, la manticora ve a todos, parece estudiarlos con la mirada, rainbow dice en voz medianamente alta,- no tengan miedo, relájense,las manticoras atacan contra el miedo de su presa, todos hicieron caso a las palabras de rainbow, exepto fluttershy la cual grito muy fuertemente, la manticora volteo directamente hacia fluttershy, y esta se a balanceo contra ella, apuntándola con su aguijon, en este momento, una pequeña explosion de luz azul aparece, y hace que una figura masculina se aparezca frente fluttershy, justo para detener en aguijon de la manticora en su brazo, esta figura era aergenis que había sacrificado su brazo, po la vida de esta chica, argenis yacía frente de ella jadeando por el veneno que corria por sus venas, y este se desmallo al instante, la manticora saca su aguijon sel brazo de argenis, y ruge contra los chicos que se habían acercado a ayudar a argenis, fluttershy por su parte empezó a llorar, pero no lagrimas de tristeza, sino lagrimas de molestia, molestia de si misma por no haberle prestado atención a argenis, molestia de poder haber evitado esto, molesta con la criatura frente de ella, esta chica nunca en su vida había estado mas furiosa con un pony o con una criatura como la que estaba frente a ella, fluttershy inmediatamente salto sobre esta criatura golpeándola en la quijada, lo cual era extraño, fluttershy no se conporta asi, mucho menos con una criatura del bosque, pero estaba tan enojada que no se pudo controlar-como te atreves a matar al chico me gustaba de mi, tu manticora de mierda, nadie lastima a mis amigos, la manticora queda en el sueloc on fluttershy encima de ella, esta le estaba propinando va arios golpes en la cara y en el cuerpo con sus cascos traseros y delanteros, al ya no tener mas fuerzas uso lamirada con esta criatura,-no temetas con los ponys nunca mas, o ya veras lo que te espera. La manticora salió corriendo hacia lo mas profundo del bosque. Los chicos ayudaron a argenis y lo llevaron al hospital mas cercano para lograr salvarlo, que lastimosamente termino en la amputación de su pata izquierda delantera.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente argenis se encontraba en cuidados intensivos , acompañado de stronglight. Argenis poco a poco abre los ojos, -oye amigo ya despertaste, crei que no sobrevivirías a eso,- jeje, tu siempre sobre estimándome,- oh lo siento, jeje, lamento que perdieras tu pata, argenis ve con tristeza su pata izquierda y ve que no hay nada, solo un bulto con vendas que lo cubrían,- suspiro, si, extrañare esta pata, pero no hay problema,-QUE?!, stronlgiht se sobresalto de lo tranquilo que argenis estaba, ya que el era un creador le seria muy difícil acostumbrase, e incluso imposible crear algo de nuevo,- tranquilo hermano, bueno, en parte me duele perder una parte de mi, pero por otro lado, ya he estado trabajando en un prototipo de pata biónica, recuerdas que quería hacer unas alas, pues son de igual mecanismo asi que solo tendría que construirlas y colocármelas, pero ya me adelante,, la pata biónica ya esta creada, tengo un par en casa, solo habría de colocármela y hacer unos ajustes en mi cerebro, y estará todo listo, casi sere el mismo argenis de antes, stronglight se conmovio por la pasión de argenis por sus creaciones, y que nada le detendría en su camino para disfrutar su vida, -amigo de verdad eres una inspiración, eres un gran pony, ya que, sin una pata sigues siendo feliz, no te colocas obstáculos en lavida, de verdad que te admiro, argenis por otro lado no se conmovió de sus palabras, - gracias, pero no puedo olvidar que mi hermano me traiciono, hizo que perdiera mi pata y una gran pony,- ohh, si ,eso , lo siento, stronglight volvio a llorar. –lo siento hermano, no me controle, la culpa fue toda mia, no intente detenerla cuando me beso, nola detuve cuando se sento sobre mi, pero si algo te haría sentir mejor es saber que, la detuve al momento de tener sexo, osea que no la penetre, pudo haber pasado lo que sea, pero la verdad es que no tuvimos sexo, pero igual te traicione, y me quiero disculpar, argenis digirió todo lo que stronglight le había dicho, parecía que habia algo de verdad ahí, sin embargo argenis no dijo nada, pero lo perdonaría, pero no en ese momento.


	3. Chapter 3: Nueva pata, nueva vida

Pasadas unas semanas, el doctor entra dando noticias de su recuperamiento y que le darán de alta en 3 dias -felicidades argenis, tienes suerte de no haber perdido mas que una pata, tienes suerte de tener amigos que te aprecian, gracias a stronglight que te aspiro el veneno de tus venas, te logro salvar la vida, Argenis estaba anonadado de lo que escucho, Stronglight le había salvado la vida, después de todo no era un mal amigo, al momento le creyo todo lo que había dicho anteriormente de su experiencia con fluttershy

-gracias doctor, pero tengo algo que decirle, o mejor preguntarle, estaría dispuesto a utilizar un nuevo invento que ayudara a los ponies minusválidos como yo?

-mmm, digame de que se trata

- bien, se trata de extremidades roboticas, las cuales son controladas por el cerebro

-me parece interesante, pero como funciona, como lo adapto a tu cuerpo, como lo controlarías?

-Bien muy secillo, ya yo he hecho un protitipo, bien, se coloca por via intravenosa, nanobots, los cuales viajan por la sangre hasta llegar al cerebro, aquí ellos se alojan, y empiezan a crear nuevas neuronas para el funcionamiento del brazo, en pocas palabras, expanden el cerebro y le colocan un mando para controlar la extremidad, y simplemente habría que colocarla extremidad sobre esta sección del cuerpo, la cual debe estar abierta, o sea que el metal toque directamente los músculos y nervios, para finalizar, se atornilla la extremidad directamente al hueso

- se escucha prometedor, pero no es algo arriesgado

- no le mentire doctor, si es arriesgado, pero no tiene que preocuparse, yo seré el conejillo de indias

- Argenis, estas seguro?

- totalmente, yo confio en mis inventos, y mas si son para recuperar mi vida normal.

A la semana siguiente, el doctor le dijo a argenis que preparara todo porque le colocarían su pata ese mismo dia, un lunes; Argenis estaba emocionado, ya que por fin utilizaría esa cosa vieja en la que había trabajado muy duro, tenia hecho un par de patas delanteras, una pata trasera, pero por otro lado estaba muy nervioso, ya que para esta operación, el es el único que sabe que hacer con su invento, debe estar despierto para asesorar la operación. Esa tarde Stronlight esta con Argenis el cuarto anterior al quirófano,- stronlight, estoy muy nervioso, no...no se como va a salir todo, Argenis estaba realmente asustado, el nunca había dudado de una de sus maquinas,- argenis, hermano calmate, todo saldrá bien, recuerda, lo que te están apunto de colocar es algo que tu diseñaste y creaste, asi no hay nada que temer, cualquier cosa, si algo sale mal, aquí estoy yo, si te mueres, solo te enterraría y te olvidaría a las 2 semanas de haber muerto. Stronglight es muy duro con sus chistes, pero argenis ya se había acostumbrado,- jeje, gracias hermano, intentare calmarme, y hare que todo salga bien.

El doctor entra y llama a pasar a Argenis, le dice a Stronglight que debe esperar afuera, un grupo de enfermeras empujan la camilla de argenis adentro del quirófano. Adentro estaba haciendo mucho frio, como es obvio un quirófano, lleno de instrumentos, y artefactos lo hacían parecer un cuarto de tortura - Bien! señores, vamos a empezar, dijo el doctor. Una enfermera trajo consigo un carrito de hospital con una pata robotica, la que había hecho argenis, seguido de esto una otras fueron trayendo bisturíes y algunos medicamentos, otra enfermera llego al lugar con un evase de metal de mediano tamaño, este contenía los nanobots. El doctor hiso que le colocaran anestesia únicamente que en el brazo de argenis, espero unos segundos, tomo el bisturí de mediano tamaño, y empeso a hacer una incisión en el brazo de argenis, el cual se había curado un poco, un corte firme pero suave, logro abrir la punta de la pata lastimada unas enfermeras rápidamente fueron enjuagando y limpiando tanto la pata de argenis como los utensilios de operación, seguido de esto, argenis, esta bien, digame ahora que hay que hacer? – bien,(trago saliva), co, co-corte mis musculos y nervios para que estos estén libres para poder unirse con el cableado interior de la pata, - esta usted loco!, al cortar estos músculos y nervios no le volverán a crecer, y tendría un gran daño en su cuerpo, incluso esto podría afectar a cualquier otra parte del cuerpo como evitar que vuelva a caminar otra vez, lo sabia? – si, si lo sabia, y pienso correr el riesgo. El doctor no le quedo opción que asentir y tomar un instrumento parecido a un bisturí pero este estaba aserrado, poco a poco el doctor empezó lentamente los cortes en un nervio, hizo un pequeño tiron para poder cortarlo, argenis daba pequeños saltos, debido a como dijo el doctor, su cuerpo estaba conectado entre si, el doctor se asusta, y se detiene- porque se detiene, no me pasa nada, estoy bien, continue. El doctor continuo con los cortes entre los músculos y nervios de argenis, en unos de sus cortes, el doctor corto una arteria de mediano tamaño, esta empieza a salpicar sangre en distintas direcciones, salpica la cara del doctor, salpica al aterrado argenis, y a algunas enfermeras, las paredes del quirófano estan impregnadas se roja sangre, el doctor, se altero, y rápidamente ordeno a una enfermera las pinzas, las cuales utilizo para cerrar la arteria dañada, la tarea ardua ya había finalizado, el hueso estaba al aire, su pata parecía una flor abierta y con el hueso sobresaliendo,- muy bien, ahora que hacemos, recuerda argenis ya no hay vuelta atrás.- si, lo se y lo comprendo, bien lo siguiente es, atornillar la base de la pata a mi hueso. El doctor pidió traer un taladro con brocas especificas ya que eran 5 agujeros de diferente tamaño,- argenis tengo que decirte que aunque no hallas sentido nada, no hay anestesia existente para eliminar el dolor de un hueso, me refiero que esto si lo sentiras,-no me importa, solo hágalo, argenis estaba muy decidido,- intentare ser rápido pero este no es un dolor normal, espero que todo salga bien. Inmediatamente el doctor toma el taladro y lo coloca sobre el expuesto hueso de argenis, este hace una señal a una de las enfermeras, y esta se prepara para agarrar a argenis, el doctor enciende el taladro y poco a poco se va haciendo un agujero en el hueso de argenis. Argenis no soporta el gran dolor asi que se mueve descontroladamente, la enfermera se disponea sutejarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero no dan resultado, asi que amarra a argenis a la mesa de operación, argenis esta sintiendo el dolor de su vida, lagrimas y gritos salen de el, mientras el doctor intenta concentrarse, el taladro atraviesa totalmente el hueso, y lo saca de este, argenis estaba jadeando y todavía llorando, parecía aliviado pero habia que repetir este proceso 4 veces mas, argenis intentaba patear y ya no eran gemidos, sino gritos intensos de puro dolor. Repite el proceso, toma el taladro y lo enciende, lo colocaen el hueso y aplica fuerza, argenis siente como la broca del taladro gira y se va abriendo camino en su hueso, el doctor termina este agujero, y prosigue con los tres suigientes . Al haber terminado su tarea este tomo un poco de alcohol etílico, y limpio los agujeros.

A continuación el doctor toma la pata robotica y la coloca en su lugar, cada agujero esta alineado a la perfeccion, se dispone de tomar los tornillos, y los coloca en su lugar. Ya la pata esta montada – muy bien argenis, ahora que sigue. Argenis respira hondo, y trata de calmarse,- ohh, bien,-ha-hay que simplemente colocar mi piel encima del metal y unirla con pequeños clavos, el doctor hace lo que argenis dice, y coloca los clavos y une la piel al metal de la pata,- bien, ahora coloque una benda en lo que queda de pata y cubra bien la unión entre el metal y la piel, una enfermera trae unas bendas, el doctor las toma y envuelve la pata de Argenis,- ahora el ultimo paso, tome con una jeringa 236 cc de nanobots, y colóquelos via intravenosa, el doctor levanta con su magia una jeringa de 100 cc, y se dispone a llenarla con los nanobots, entierra la aguja en la pata de argenis, y libera el espeso liquido, llena nuevamente la jeringa y vuelve acolocar en el cuerpo de argenis, luego repite el proceso pero solo agrega 36 cc,- bien esto es todo lo que pude hacer, solo hay que esperar un poco veremos resultados, dice el doctor para concluir la operación. Una emfermera acompañada del doctor lleva a argenis a cuidados intensivos, donde lo recibe stronlight y rainbow dash que vino a visitar,-como salió todo, todo estuvo bien doctor?,- si Stronglight la operación fue un éxito, y logre colocar la prótesis de argenis,- como estas Argenis, como te sientes, dice rainbow- me siento algo cansado, pero estoy bien, gracias,- Argenis tendras que esperar 2 meses para recuperarte, y no podras mover tu pata en ese tiempo, -sera algo aburrido, pero emocionante de esperar, ya quiero ver como salió todo.

* * *

Pasadas 3 semanas, Argenis continua en recuperación, argenis se encuentra jugando Ponypolio con Stronlight, - oye me vendes, tu casa, y cuanto quieres por esa avenida, - mi casa no la vendo, pero dame 26 monedas por la avenida, - trato hecho! *Alguien toca la puerta* stronlight dice- esta abierta pase, cuando se abre la puerta están Rainbow dash y Fluttershy, argenis al verla, recupera esos horribles recuerdos de esa noche, aquella noche donde vio a futtershy sobre su hermano, - hola Rainbow,ho... hola Flutter, - hola Stronlight, venia a visitar a un pony muy valiente en verdad, pero hay algo urgente que debo mostrarte aca afuera, dice Rainbow para dejar solos a argenis y a Fluttershy.

Fluttershy empieza, ho-hola Argenis, antes de que digas algo, quisiera disculparme por lo ocurrido, la verdad es que me enamore por un momento de stronlight, y no pude evitarlo ya que había tenido tiempo conociéndolo, pero tu apareciste de la nada, y bueno, no tuve suficiente tiempo como para conocerte, debí haber pensado por un momento lo que iva a hacer, simplemente me deje llevar por lo que Rainbow me había dicho, acerca de no temer y hacer realidad lo que piensas, poco apoco fluttershy camina hacia la camilla y sigue disculpándose, - sabes Agenis, cuando quieres algo, no debes dejar que algo tan pequeño te lo quite o te impida hacerlo realidad, pero nunca debes hacer algo que lastime a algún otro pony, te lo digo desde mi corazón discúlpame, Fluttershy en este momento empezó a llorar,- discúlpame, fue mi culpa que te rompiera el corazon, fue mi culpa que arruinara tu único amor, fue mi culpa que perdieras tu pata, todo fue culpa mia, Argenis, te hablo desde mi corazón, discúlpame,po-por-porfavor, perdóname por haberte hecho tanto daño, Fluttershy empieza a sollozar, y se queda parada cubriendo su cara con un casco, argenis no puede disculparla asi de simple, pero el todavía la amaba con todo su corazón, y al ver a fluttershy rebajada de esa manera, estaba de verdad destruida y arrepentida por lo que había hecho, argenis se conmovió por sus hermosas palabras. Fluttershy levanta su cara y esta mostraba una expresión de depresión pura, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, sus hermosos ojos estaban hablando, decían "perdóname", argenis al verla se le destruyo el corazón, odiaba verla de esa manera, argenis comenzó a llorar, y la levanto con su magia, y la atrajo hacia el, dándole un gran abrazo, -te perdono, te perdono Flutter, por favor, no llores mas, no me gusta verte asi, te disculpo, tal vez pudiste haber hecho cosas malas, pero es cierto lo que dices, que cuando quieres algo debes luchar por eso, sin importar lo que pase, y quiero tener tu corazón, tu lindo y puro corazón, te perdono Flutter, y para la proxima vez no te dejes llevar por cosas que te diga rainbow, ok?, argenis seca las lagrimas de la cara de Fluttershy, y esta dice- snif snif* esta bien, y espero conocerte mas, tal vez en un futuro podríamos ser algo, dice en tono picaron,- oye te dije que no sigas el consejo de Rainbow,- lo se, solo recordaba cuando salvaste mi vida, gracias Argenis, gracias por perdonarme, y salvar mi vida, cuando yo había hecho algo malo, pero no te importo y me salvaste, eres un pony muy noble y valiente, gracias Argenis, Fluttershy lo abraza fuertemente y Argenis le devuelve el abrazo.

Pasado un rato, llegan Rainbow y Stronglight al cuarto, y se sorprenden al ver a Fluttershy y Argenis abrazados y acurrucados juntos en la camilla,- oigan que ocurrió aquí? Pregunta Rainbow,-pues que parece, Argenis me perdono y ahora somos amigos,-wow, Argenis debe amarla mucho como para haberla perdonado tan rápido, dice en su mente rainbow, Stronlight dice- bien, que bien que se hayan reconciliado, si , estoy muy feliz por eso, pero ya quiero salir a pasear con mi Fluttershy, pero eso será dentro de dos meses, todos rien cuando argenis termina de hablar.

* * *

_**Hola chicos, que tal este episodio, pues si, Argenis ahora tiene pata robotica, y supuestamente ha disculpado a fluttershy, disculpe si hay algun error, hago mi mejor esfuerzo (no me juzguen), recuerden cada sabado nuevo episodio.**_


	4. Chapter 4: El lado divertido del amor

**Hola amigos, lamento el pequeño retraso de este capitulo (si claro pequeño, supongo que fue mucho) como sea, valio la pena, ya que aviso que habra mucha accion en este capitulo, asi que preparense, espero que, les guste,oh cierto y disculpen si hay algun error. **

* * *

Pasados los 2 meses argenis esta listo para irse..

- Hola buenos días argenis, como te sientes, hoy veremos, si tu invento funcionó.

- Estoy emocionado, quiero ver como quedo

El doctor coge la venda y desenvuelve la pata de argenis, la cual está unida al metal justo como argenis planeó, - bien, por fuera quedo bien, es hora de ver si funciona. El doctor le pide a argenis que flexione la pata, y este lo hace con facilidad, y luego le pide que haga movimientos en circulo con el casco, esto lo hace con facilidad, -me sorprende que de verdad funcione, - a mi también me sorprende doctor, estoy muy feliz, con esto podre regresar a mi vida diaria, y podremos ayudar a muchos ponies invalidos, -ierto argenis, yo también me siento feliz de que haya funcionado,pero por ahora debemos ver la parte complicada, debes pararte y ver si funciona, argenis se baja poco a poco de la camilla, y se para,-wow doctor, si funciono, - bien, ahora camina, argenis empieza a caminar, al parecer le cuesta un poco aherlo pero poco a poco se adapta -parece que no necesitará rehabilitación, -que bien!. Argenis da pequeños tropiezos pero todo logra salir con éxitos.

Al salir, ve a su hermano, a su amiga, y su enamorada. Los tres lo reciben con cariño y felicidad,- argenis se recupero, genial, ahora podre hacer carreras contigo, dice rainbow.- Que bien luces, estoy muy feliz que hallas estado bien, dice strongligt,- o por celestia, que alivio que estes bien, dice fluttershy, a quien recibe con un gran abrazo. pasadadas 2 semanas de la salida del hospital, los chicos planean una salida al parque

- oye stronglight metiste el frisbee?

– si, ya esta listo, y ya prepare el jugo de mora,

- que bien, esta será una tarde divertida.

Los dos sementales salen de la casa de argenis y se dirigen hacia el lugar acordado, donde les esperaban las chicas..

- hola chicos como están, como sigues argenis?

– muy bien gracias rainbow, hola fluttersy, como sigue engel (el pobre conejito se habia enfermado)

- oh mi pobre bebe, ya se esta recuperando, muy pronto nos podrá acompañar. Todos sacan cosas de sus bolsos, y hacen un pequeño picnic.

* * *

Oh, esto estuvo delicioso, quien preparo la comida?, pregunta stringlight, -fluttershy, por supuesto, sabes que ella tiene imaginación para la cocina, flutter se sonroja un poco por el cumplido. Argenis saca el frisbee de su bolso,- oigan quien quiere jugar un rato; todos dijeron que si, y se dispusieron a jugar.

después de varias atrapadas, y lanzadas, rainbow le lanza el disco a fluttershy, y esta no lo atrapa a tiempo, asi que este salió volando lejos del lugar,- flutter, lo siento tendras que ir a buscarlo. El frisbee había caído entre un pequeño bosque, el cual aterraba a fluttershy,- si quieres te acompaño Fluttershy, si no es mucho problema?, - oh no tranquilo no es problema, es mas me alegra que me quieras acompañar, gracias,- oh no hay de que, vamos. Argenis y lfuttersy van caminando hacia el pequeño bosque, buscando el disco perdido, no aparecia por ninguna parte, al final de todo, lo hayaron, los dos estaban de frente cuando lo ivan a recoger, los dos agachan sus cabezar para recoger el disco, y Argenis sin querer lastima a fluttersy con su cuerno, - oh lo siento, de veras lo siento, déjamelo a mi, levanta el disco en su magia,- oh cierto, puedes recoger cosas con tu magia, hubo un momento de silencio entre los 2, se miraron por un momento fijamente a los ojos, hablaban con sus miradas, - oye fluttershy, tienes unos hermosos ojos, me encantan, fluttershy no sentia miedo su mirada, ella también le gustaba, - gracias, argenis, tu también tienes unos ojos hermosos, - Gracias linda. lentamente cerraron su ojos, y sus caras empezaron a acercarse, poco a poco sus labios se empezaron a tocar, fue un beso pequeño, se separaron lentamente, y se volvieron a mirar, como si quisieran mas, lentamente sus bocas se juntaron de nuevo, esta vez fue un beso mas largo; poco a poco el beso se hiso mas largo y apasionado, con el vaiben de sus labios, lentamente empezó lalucha de lenguas, ese era el beso que tanto había esperado argenis, mientras mas duraba el beso mas sensual se hacia.

Argenis se arrecuesta en el pasto, claro sin dejar de besar a fluttershy, y esta se le coloca encima, argenis empieza a aciriciar su melena, se separaron por un momento y argenis dice, -estas segura de que quieres hacerlo al aire libre,a lo cual fluttershy reponde picaronamente, - amo la naturaleza,por que no he de perder mi virginidad en un lugar que amo? ,- buen punto. Prosiguieron con el beso, poco a poco el miebro de argenis se hacia presente debajo de ellos, este llega a su punto máximo, y fluttershy se levanta un poco para poder dejar pasar a argenis dentro de ella, argenis solo introduce una pequeña parte, y la detiene,- estas lista mi amor?, - mmm,cre- creo que si-si, y asi fluttershy termina de bajar. Ya el miembro de argenis esta totalmente dentro de ella, fluttersy deja salir un pequeño orgasmo, y una pequeña lagrima, - argenis se asusta y pregunta, - estas bien cariño?, te hice daño? ,- no, tranquilo, recuerda que soy virgen, y solo duele un poco, no tepreocupes no es la gran cosa, - de acuerdo.

Pasa un momento, y los dos intentan acostumbrarse a esta nueva sensación, pasado unos minutos, fluttershy empieza a elevarse otra vez para bajar con suavidad, a los dos le agrada esta sensación asi que continúan, fluttersy sube y baja lentamente, dejando salir pequeños gemidos orgásmicos, fluttershy ahumenta la velocidad de sus subidas y bajadas, los gemidos de argenis se empiezan hacerse notar, el beso termina, y fluttershy levanta su cara de la de argenis, y este con su mirada le hace una especie de señal, y este la toma de la cintura, y esta vez fluttershy empieza a agitarse con mucha mas velocidad sobre argenis, sus subidas y bajadas son mas, rapidas y también mas placenteras y exitantes, los pequeños genidos de fluttershy se habían transformado en orgasmos a toda voz, al parecer no les importaba estar en lugar público, ese era su momento especial y nadie iva a retener sus sensaciones, fluttersy gritaba de placer,mientras hacia el amor con argenis, por lo que es obvio no le dolía un carajo,- ahhh!, por celestia, que bien se siente, argenis, me encanta, ahhh!,- te amo fluttersy, oh flutter!, argenis se percata de que esta en su punto de exitacion, y la empuja hacia el con mucha a fuerza -oh por cele...!, ohhh!- argenis ya había liberado su liquido dentro de ella, no hay nada masplacentero que venirse dentro de una yegua, dice la gente, y argenis lo comprovo, por otro lado para las mujeres,no había nada mas placentero que un semental se venga dentro de ti, fluttershy lo había sentido todo, ella amaba esa sensación, fluttershy a pesar de todo,seguía concentrada en su tarea de subir y bajar rápidamente,- oh por celestia, me voy a venir, y fluttershy también había tenido su punto máximo de excitación, argenis podía sentirla, esta haciendo el amor con la chica que ama, no había nada mas importante en ese momento que lo distrajera de fluttershy, ya no pudiendo aguantar mas sensación flutthershy de detiene por un instante, y baja la velocidad poco a poco, hasta quedar totalmente inmóvil, se mueve hacia argenis y lo besa,- gracias, gracias por haberme hecho sentir tal placer, gracias por hacerme el amor,- no hay de que, te amo y daria hasta la vida por ti mi amor, continúan besándose.

Al cabo de un rato los dos regresan a donde estaban sus amigos, pero se percataron de que ya se hacia de noche, y que ellos dos ya se habían ido se ahí,- oh, tanto tardamos, creo que se molestaron y creyeron que los plantamos,- oh, dios como pudimos haberlos hecho esperar tanto, dashie no me perdonara, decía una angustiada flutter,- oye no te preocupes, vamos a casa de stronglight a ver si se encuentran por ahí. Rápidamente los dos habían caminado hacia la casa de stronglight donde, afortunadamente se encontraban los dos ahí dentro, estaban conversando, - ho- hola chicos, eh lo sentimos por habernos tardado mucho, - de verdad lo sentimos, podrán perdonarnos?- oigan no hay nada que perdonar, tranquilos, no se preocupen, dice stronglight,- cierto cuando algo empieza no hay que tenerlo, verdad fluttershy?, dice rainbow, los dos se sonrojan, stronglight y rainbow rien, y felicitan a los chicos por haber hecho algo que nunca hubieran pensado.

* * *

Ya han pasado 4 semanas desde que argenis tuvo su momento de intimidad con fluttershy, el planea invitarla a su casa para tener una cita, y también nescecitaba su ayuda para limpiar su casa. – hola flutter, gracias por venir, que linda luces hoy, bueno no es raro, siempre luces linda, fluttershy no puede evitar sonrojarse por tal cumplido, -oh gracias argenis, es muy lindo de tu parte gracias, fluttershy entra a la casa de argenis. Si fluttershy no lo conociera pensaria que el esta loco, ya que al entrar, noto que una de sus paredes estaba llena de dibujos y planos al azar, por otro lado, había mucho metal, tornillos, tuercas, cables, y alguna que otra cosa eléctrica, con algunos inventos inconclusos, por otro lado esta una cocina pequeña, con una mesa con dos sillas, y alugnos platos sucios, pasando un pasillo, hay 2 puertas, una conduce al baño, el cual es uno de los cuartosmas arreglados ya que argenis le gusta mantener la pulcritud en el baño, y por una extraña razón no la mantiene en toda la casa, la otra puerta conduce al cuarto de argenis, que era un desastre,- oh disculpa el desorden flutter, tengo que acomodar todo,- oh no te preocupes, yo te ayudare, y apropósito, como sigue tu pata? –bien, la verdad no he tenido problema alguno con este bebe, fluttershy ve la cara de relajación de argenis, no le importaba su prótesis, o el haber perdido la pata, ella seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido, a pesar de haber sido hace meses. –linda, porque no empezamos por el cuarto de diseño, y asi flutter y argenis, se dispusieron a limpiar la casa, parte por parte, pero lo hacían divertido ya que estaban enamorados uno del otro.

* * *

Por el centro de la ciudad, están stronglight y rainbow hablando acerca de sus amigos y sus tristes pasados,- sabes rainbow, argenis no siempre fue el chico alegre de la vida como lo es ahora, el siempre fue un pony, introvertido, y no tenia amigos, la verdad, yo soy su único amigo de verdad, parece que la sociedad lo rechazaba, y no siempre tuvo suerte con las mujeres, ya que ellas siempre lo rechazaban por su físico, ya que no era el mas adecuado para ellas, o simplemente odiaban su personalidad creativa. El era el blanco de los bracucones, pero en ciertas ocasiones sus inventos lo salvaban, pero no siempre, aveces lo encontraba tirado un cayejon, con moretones, y cortadas en su piel, yo fui el único que fue capaz de ayudarle y aceptarlo como mi amigo, o como lo es ahora, mi hermano, estoy muy feliz de que al fin haya sentido el amor, estoy feliz de que haya conocido a fluttershy, pero yo casi se la quito, me siento culpable de aquella noche, tal vez el me halla perdonado, pero yo no me perdonare por eso. – Oye stronglight no te debes sentir mal, sabes, toda la culpa de aquella noche fue mia, ya que yo le había dado consejos a fluttershy, la verdad malos consejos, mas bien la corrompi, ya que ella tampoco había tenido mucha suerte con los hombres, ella puede ser muy linda y todo, pero la sociedad abuso de ella, ella también tiene su historia, ella era extrovertida, aunque no lo creas, ella no tenia problemas, de pequeña, era la popular de la clase, por ser linda, pero a medida que fue avanzando de grado, fue cambiando, los chicos, eran cada vez mas abusivos, ya que al verla, veian, que era indefensa, y que era una "presa fácil", poco a poco, ella también se convirtió en una chica introvertida, e insegura de si misma, perdió su auto-confianza, y bueno creo que debes conocer el resto, y yo también me alegro de que halla conocido a argenis, un chico el cual es gentil, amable y cariñoso, esto ha hecho un cambio en ella, anteriormente, su felicidad eran lo animales que cuidaba, ahora puede sentir el amor hacia un chico que la ama tal y como es,- si es algo que debió pasar, me refiero, que son talpara cual, ya que tienen pasados parecidos, oye y una pequeña pregunta fuera de lugar, crees que de verdad tuvieron sexo cuando fueron a buscar el frisbee? ,- jajajaja, pues claro que si, acaso no oiste esos gritos de felicidad, o acaso crees que el frisbee fue para alla por arte de magia,- que?! – si, lo hice a propósito, fue por el bien de los 2, - wow rainbow, gracias por haberle hecho eso,yo nunca hubiera pensado eso,- jajaja tranquilo no hay de que, todo por hacer feliz a nuestros amigos.

* * *

En casa de argenis, los dos tortolos habían terminado de limpiar, y se dispucieron a cocinar un espaguetti, como Argenis no sabia cocinar nada el se encargo de arreglar cosas y ser el ayudante de cocina de fluttershy, pero no por siempre, ya que el quería aprender a cocinar, dentro de poco el tomara un curso de cocina, terminada la comida, los chicos, se fueron a comer, mientras comían, ivan conversando acerca de sus vidas, y como pasaban sus días. Terminada la cenase dirijieron al cuarto, para limpiarlo, empezaron por el escritorio, botaron 2 bolsas grandes de basura, con objetos inservibles, y en ocaciones redundantemente encontraban basura, limpiaron su armario, esta vez sacaron menos bolsas, de manera invevitable se fueron alimpiar la cama se argenis, esta vez sacaron muy poca basu,la mayoría de su basura se encontraba en el escritorio. Pornto lo dos se arrecuestan en la cama, ya cansados de lo quehaceres, los dos quedan mirando al techo, peroellos sentían una extraña sensación, inevitablemente se giraron para encontra sus miradas, esa misma mirada que habla por si sola, pidiendo algo, sin pensarlo mucho, empezaron a besarse,de la manera mas apasionada que pudieron haber pensado, fluttershy se coloca encima de argenis, el cual ya esta preparado para lo que iva a ocurrir, rápidamente con sumagia,saca un condon de una gaveta, y se so coloca rápidamente, fluttershy lounico que hace esmirary se coloca en posiciony se dispone a bajar, cuando es interrumpida por argenis,-oye espera, linda hoy quisiera intentarlo de otra manera,si no es mucho problema?, - oh no te preocupes, yo también tengo algo pensado, argenis se sienta en la cama y acuesta a fluttershy, luego este se arrecuesta sobre ella pero de tal manera que la cara de argenis queda directamente en la zona intima de fluttershy, el empieza besando aflutter en su intimidad, fluttershy se sonrroja, ya que nunca había hecho esto,- tengo que empezar a dar cariño ami amiga especial,- amiga especial? – si,"ella" esmi amiga especial, ya queme da felicidad, y debo ser gentil y cariñoso con ella. Argenis prosigue con su ardua tarea, poco a poco continua besando a su "amiga", luego empieza a abrirse camino dentro defluttershy, con su lengua, este empieza amoverla en diferentes direcciones dentro de ella, fluttershy amaba esta nueva sensación, esta sensación hzo que ella se viniera de manera rápida, argenis se sorprendió de lo rápido que fue, pero no le dio importancia, y dijo en su mente "todo lo que provenga de mi amada fluttershy, será bien recibido" y asi aspiro t trago, toso eljugo de amor de fluttershy,- listo cariño?, ohhh…my…, eso estuvo increíble, es mi turno, argenis también se sonrojo un poco cuando fluttershy quedo frente a su sello de hombría, fluttershy también empezó delicada, dando pequeños besos en la parte superior e inferior, las cualesacompañaba con lamidas en toda su extencion, poco a poco fluttershy introdujo a su amiguito en su boca, adentro de esta ella lo acariciaba con su lengua, combinado con sus labios, lentamente ella empezó a subir y bajar su cabeza haciendo sentir extremadamente muco placer hacia argenis, poco a poco ella aumento la velocidad, y con esta la excitación, el placer de argenis llegaba su punto limite, y se vino dentro de la boca de fluttershy, como argenis había tragado todo lo de fluttershy, ella sentía que debía hacer lo mismo, asi que lamio y trago todo, -oh, por celestia, que bien fue eso, gracias linda, segudi de haber terminadosu trabajo, fluttershy se arrecuesta otra vez, para que argenis quedara sobre ella, argenis se dicpuso a quedar sobre ella y a penetrarla, otra vez esa sensación que tanto habían amado, otra vez la sentían, argenis ya estaba ativo, y quería mas, y empezó a mediana velocidad, a mediado de que aumentaba la velocidad el se agitaba mas, agitaba a fluttershy, y a su vez la cama. Ya estaban teniendo sexo con furia,-arg dame mas,- quieres mas? , argenis aumento la velocidad y asu vez su fuerza, estaba empezando a empujar a fluttershy, y ni hablar de la cama, esta se estremecía con el movimiento de sus cuerpos, repentinamente argenis se detiene y se dice para cambiar de posición, esta vez fluttershy se coloco de rodillas en sus patas delanteras, para serinsertada por su parte posterior, argenis se paro en 2 patas y sus patas delanteras sujetaron a fluttershy por su cintura, argenis aui se percato de nuevo de su enorme parte posterior, antes de insertarla, le dio una cariñosa mordida y un beso a su nalga, fluttershy, volteo para ver que pasaba, y ella solo sonrrio, argenis la inserta, esta vez continúan con la velocidad mas rápida, fluttershy empieza a gritar de placer, al igual que argenis, mientras este se concentra en su tarea, de darle felicidad a fluttershy, sus cuerpos empiezan a chocar y empiezan a sonar como aplausos "clop,clop,clop", esta vez la cama parecía un toro de rodeo, sus gritos de placer resonaban en toda la casa, argenis se concentra en su tareay cada vez lo intenta hacer mas rápido y mas fuerte, argenis en un momento de sobreexitacion, sube su cara y cierra sus ojos, y continua haciendolomas y mas rápido, fluttershy, ya no soporta mas, frunce el seño con los ojos cerrados, y grita con todas sus fuerzas, y mas seguidos-ohh, si,si, si, oh,ahhhnn, ahhnn, ahnn, llegan al climax,los sod y sedetienen súbitamente, pronto cambian de posición, esta vez argenis se sienta en un mueble, y fluttershy se sienta en sus piernas, claro penetrándola,rápidamente ella empieza abrincar sobre el, argenis esta al borde del delirio con tanto placer acumulado, al igual que fluttershy, esta era launcia vez que lohacian, y se sentía tan bien,pasado un rato los dosse detienen y se tiran a la cama exhaustos, jadeando intentan recuperarel aliento,- oh…. Celestia…..q- que bien…s-sintio, dijo un cansado argenis, -ahh…..ohhh….. total…..-m-mente …de …acuerdo, oye….. cariño….gr-gracias, gracias….. por el mejor dia, …..de mi….vida,- fluttershy, t-te, gustaría s-er mi novia?, algo detro defluttershy la hace sentri extraña, asi que grita,pero rápidamente se cubre la boca con sus cascos,-jijiji, si, si me gustaría s-ser tu novia, argenis casi tiene un ataque al corazón, el estaba muy feliz despea respuesta, simpelmente no resistió y tomo su cara y la beso tiernamente, para luego quedar totalmente dormidos.


	5. Chapter 5: Lo igual nunca es trampa

**De antemano, me quiero disculpar con ustedes queridos lectores, lamento el retraso de los ultimos capitulos, la verdad he estado un poco ocupado, tratare de mejorar eso, pero como he dicho antes, la espera vale la pena, disfrutenlo.**

* * *

A la mañan siguiente, los tortolos ya se habían despertado, y fluttershy se despidió de su novio, ya que tenia que ir a su casa a atender a sus animales,-ok linda, nos veremos luego, se despidieron con un beso, y Fluttershy partió hacia su casa. Mientras tanto, argenis se quedo pensando en su sillón,y observo a su pata robotica, al verla esta le trae recuerdos de su antigua pata, al paprecer la extraña, pudo haberse acostumbrado a esta nueva vida pero, nunca hubiera imaginado que algo asi le hubiera pasado, un bombillo imaginario se enciende sobre el, argenis acaba de pensar en algo- por que no modifico esta pata, tal vez le podría colocar extenciones dentro de esta?, casi al instante se dirije hacia su cuarto de diseño, y se dispone a diseñar la mejora de su pata robotica.

Luego de un rato, ya pasadas unas 2 horas, Argenis ya tiene el diseño listo, solo había que construirlo, pero, argenis tenia miedo, ya que si arruinaba esta pata, se tendría que repetir aquel doloroso momento que ocupo en el hospital, pero no ledio importancia, asi que lo paso por alto, ya que estaba dispuesto a correr con las consecuencias, argenis se dispuso a buscar los materiales para la construcción de esta mejora. Habiendo encontrado todo, se dispuso a construir, cortaba piezas de su pata, y soldaba algunas otras, agregaba nuevos circuitos, conecto microcontroladores, y les dio muchos comandos, los cuales los conecto a la base central de su pata (esta base central esta conectada con su cerebro),corto mas piezas, y lar amaba por otro lado, tomo una de sus herramientas, y se la implanto en la pata, todo el proceso llevo d horas de intenso trabajo, con sumo cuidado y presicion argenis logro mejorar en un 110% el poder su pata, la cual había aumentado de grosor, pero no demasiado, - uff, por equestria, fue algo difícil, pero finalmente lo logre, bien tengo que mostrarle esto a alguien,mmm a fluttershy,no,mejorla dejo quieta la llamare mas tarde, creo que debe estar ocupada con sus animalitos, oh, ya se, ire a casade stronglight, y asi se la mostrare en acción.

Argenis se encuentra tocando la puerta de stronglight, y este la abre,

-Ho-hola Argenis,como haz estado, no crei que vendrías, crei que estarías con fluttershy,o algo asi

- Bueno vine a mostrarte la mejora de mi pata, argenis haceque su pata se transforme,y setransforma, aparecen unos dedos de la pata

- Wow,que carajo hiciste,eso si que esta genial

- Que tal esto, argenis la vuelve a transformar y aparece, una pequeña sierra circular,- esto sirve para cortar alguna cosa que nescesite, o que tal, simplemente no es para trabajar, también sirve para caminar mejor,esta vez argenis transforma su pata en una especie de pata de canguro, luego de esto la transformo en una larga correa que en su punta tenia varias herramientas,- te pasaste esta vez, te ha quedado genial, stronglight le había gustado mucho la nueva extremidad de argenis pero, no le sorpendia mucho esto de el, ya que el se habia acostumbrado a ver cosas ecepcionales de argenis, y esta no era la primera.

Stronglight y argenis se disponen a visitar a fluttershy, llegan a su casa y argenis toca la puerta, y una pegaso amarilla abre la puerta y lo recibe abalanzandose sobre el con un abrazo, el cual lo hace caer al suelo, y ambos rien y se dan un tierno beso, desde adentro de la casa de fluttershy se oye una voz femenina,- fluttershy, me sorprende esto de ti, acaso ustedes son pareja? Fluttershy aun sobre argenis se voltea y dice, oh, lo siento twilight, el es mi novio argenis, y el es su amigo stronglight, la chica misteriosa aparece en la puerta y se deja ver por los chicos, se trata de una unicornio de color lila, tenia una crin de color morado oscuro con unas franjas de color rosado y un morado mas claro,-hola chicos me llamo twilight sparkle, un placeren conocerlos, fluttershy se levanta de argenis y este se ayuda a si mismo con la pata usando una especie de tentáculo,- oh veo que la mejoraste, me gusta tu nuevapata, dice flutter, - y no haz visto nada mi amor, y espero cocinar mejor con este bebe, dice argenis, twilight ve este extraño aparato y se asombra,- cielos!, nunca había visto a un pony con esto antes, donde la conseguiste?,- pues, yo mismo la diseñe y yo mismo la cree, - no puede ser, supongo que sabes mucho de ciencias, matematicas, o física cierto?,- oh si, se mucho de todo eso, ya que tengouna gran biblioteca en mi casa y me gusta siempre aprender algo nuevo referente a alguo de estos temas, twulight esta muy emocinada al conocer a argenis, el es un chico con el cual ella había soñado, un chico que supiera hablar con ella de ciencias, fluttershy invita a pasar a sus compañeron al interior de su casa para poder hablar mas comodamente.

* * *

Sweet honey heart esta preocupada, por la desaparición de sus dos mejores amigos stronglight y argenis, esta se dirige hacia la casa de sublimebass, llega al sitio y sublimebass abre la puerta, sublimebass es un pegaso azul cielo, con una crin de color marron claro, de cutiemark tiene una pesa con alas encerrada en una especie de escudo de color blanco, ya que el era un gran volador, y aspirante a wonderbolt, y sin mencionar que había ganado muchos premios anteriormente, sus ojos eran verde manzana, es un poco engreído, pero es amable y muy servicial, ayuda siempre que puede,- hola sweet honey, como haz estado, tiempo sin verte, sweet honey heart es una pony terrestre, de color violeta, con una crin de profundo negro, sus ojos son de un amarillo oscuro, parecidos al tono de la miel, su cutiemark era una rosa hecha de notas musicales, ella sabia cantar, y la verdad, ella era muy buena, siempre cantaba en reuniones, y fechas especiales en ponyville, ella misma crea sus canciones, y siempre sube de animo a sus amigos con alguna improvisación,- hola sublime, como te va, - hola sweete, muy bien, y tu como estas? –algo preocupada por nuestros amigos, argenis y stronglight, no he sabido nada de ellos últimamente, sabes algo de ellos? ,- la verdad no, pero se rumorea de que argenis consiguió novia, -que, enserio, que felicidad, al fin otra chica en su vida, pero, nos habrá olvidado?, -oye honey, no te pongas mal, tranquila, como argenis va a olvidar a sus amigos, lo conocemos mucho y sabemos que el no es asi, - y entonces porque nonos ha visitado, la tristeza de sweet honey heart se transmitió a sublimebass, el no tenia respuestas, y simplemente entraron a conversar acerca de la vida de su desaparecido amigo.

* * *

Por otro lado están twilight y argenis en su casa hablando acerca de su pata,- argenis, y como hiciste para conectar tus neuronas a tu pata?- no fue muy difícil twilight, descubri que las neuronas están hechas de melagono acidos, y estos pueden ser reproducidos por una maquina, simplemente coloque nanobots en mi cerebro, y estos crearon nuevas neuronas con coordenadas especificas, y estas son las que ahora utilizo para controlar mi pata,- wow, me sorprendes, nunca crei que se pudiera crear material genético con una maquina,- gracias por el alago twilight. Luego de un rato argenis y twilight van a la cocina, ya que twilight se ofreció a preparar una cena, twilight extrañamente se empezó a sentir atraída por argenis, su nivel intelectual superaba el de cualquier pony que ella conocía, simplemente era el hombre perfecto para ella.

Pasado unos minutos, acabada la cena, se dispusieron a leer un libro cada uno. Argenis estaba muy concentrado en el libro que leia, pero twilight no mucho, cada vez que ella podía, bajaba el libro un poco, solo para admirar a argenis, pero cuando el se daba cuenta de su mirada, twilight rápidamente subia el libro,o fingía mirar otra a poco esto fue incomodando a argenis, ya que no le agradaban las sorpresivas miradas de twilight. –oye twilight, creo que se esta haciendo tarde, (con incomoda voz) fue un placer conocerte, pero me debo ir a mi casa, argenis va con un poco de prisa hacia la puerta, la cual se cubre de una nube de color magenta y se cierra con seguro, -no te preocupes argenis, no es muy tarde, además, no me molesta tu presencia, diciendo esto, twilight poco a poco se acerca haciendo miradas a argenis, lo cual lo hace sentir verdaderamente incomodo, e intenta correr hacia la puerta, ya que el estaba un poco alejado de esta, con sus movimientos, fue acompañado la magia de twilight que lo atrapo y lo retuvo un instante, mientras esta acerca rápidamente sus labios con los de el, al momento de unirse sus labios, argenis se sorprende por tal acto, pero no se resiste, porque era la primera vez que probaba otros labios diferentes de los de fluttershy, aunque no son tan deliciosos como los de su amor, sin duda eran unos labios muy dulces, que posiblemente no habían probado otros anteriormente, twilight simplemente trato de matener el besolo mas que pudiera, ella amaba lo que saboreaba, lo que sentía, añoraba probar eso. Pasados unos segundos, el beso se vuelve mas apasionado, de parte de argenis, empuja a twilight al suelo, esto era raro en su personalidad, pero la pata había hecho algunos cabios en su ser, y lo hacia mas propenso a las emociones, asi que cuando hay una emoción fuerte, el desea ser el dominante. Twilight se ve acostada en el suelo con argenis sobre ella besándola con cariño, luego de unos minutos de sus besos, empiezan a aparecer sonidos de sus bocas, us lenguas se hacían presente, twilight abrió con fuerzas sus ojos ya que no sabia que hacer ante esto, pero simplemente se dejo llevar por el momento, argenis se daba cuenta de su inexperiencia con losbesos, pero este le intentaba enseñar haciendo mas relajado el beso, rápidamente twilight se acostumbra, y continúan en su tarea, pasados otros minutos, se separan y se mira fijamente por unos segundos, sus miradas hablaban por si solas, ella quería mas, y estaban a punto de hacer el acto prohibido, cuando una imagen se presenta en la mente de argenis, era fluttershy sonriendole y diciendo: "argenis, te amo, eres el amor de mi vida, nunca te separes de mi", rápidamente argenis se detiene y se levanta lejos de twilight,- argenis, que pasa, crei que te gustaba esto, no quieres hacerme el amor? – no,no eres tu twilight, soy yo, no puedo, simplemente no puedo hacerle esto a fluttershy, si se llegara a anterar seria terrible,- tranquilo, nadie sabra de nuestras travesuras,además fluttershy con lo calmada que es no te diría nada si se llegara a enterar, la impotencia invade argenis y la culpa desaparece,- como puedes decir eso twilight!, fluttershy es tu amiga, acaso no lo vez!?, le estoy siendo infiel!, es increíble que unapony de tu inteligencia y personalidad diga eso, buenas noches twilight. Sin mas que decir, argenis se va corriendo de la casa, twilight empieza a pensar en lo ocurrido, y se empieza a deprimir, las lagrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos,- argenis tiene razón, como pude ser asi, parece que mi cuerpo domino mi mente, soy una inútil que solo quería causarle daño a la criatura mas amable, dulce y tierna en toda equestria, pero sobre todo, iva a perder a una amiga, luego de todo esto twilight se tira en el suelo y empieza a llorar, spike a losminutos llega a su casa, ya que el había salido a ayudar a pinkie en una broma para rarity, y encuentra a twilight en ese estado,- twilight, que sucedió, estas lastimada, te encuentras bien?, - no, no estoy bien, simplemente fui una desgraciada mal amiga, spike se sorprende por la auto critica de twilight, y este pregunta que había pasado, - ven siéntate,nesecito de un amigo, ella lo abraza y el repite el proceso, luego del abrazo twilight y spike empienzan a hablar acerca de lo acontecido.

Por otro lado argenis esta en su casa, llorando, por lo que había hecho, sentía que fluttershy lo sabia, esa idea lo atormentaba,- por celestia, como pude haber hecho eso, de repente un recuerdo viene a su mente, cuando encontró a fluttershy y a su amigo stronglight en lo mismo que hacia el con twilight, y empieza a pensar,- oh stronglight, te entiendo hermano, acabo de pasar por lo que habías pasado, te perdono de todo corazón gran amigo, y tambn perdono a mi amada, touche!, rie un poco, aunque fueuna bonita experiencia, supongo que debo olvidarla, ya que flutter esta en mi corazón, supongo que debo perdonar a twilight también, solo fue por la emoción del momento, debería hablar esto con fluttershy, no debería esconderle nada, diciendo esto, argenis seca sus lagrimas, y se va hacia su cama, y se dispone a dormir, parece que ya todo se resolvería.

Argenis va camino, a casa de fluttershy. Al llegar este toca la puerta, de la cual sale su amada, fluttershy, pero ella no esta normal,estaba temblorosa, decaída, parecía que no se había aseado en días, su melena era un desastre, y tenia grandes bolsas de piel bajo sus ojos, suponiendo que era por insomnio, argenis se preocupa al ver la condición de fluttershy – flu,flu-tter? Que te sucedió, argenis intenta abrazarla cuando es interumpido por fluttershy –por que me hiciste esto, mientras hablaba, ella gemia –eres un bastardo argenis, lo sabias?, argenis se sobresalta por la expresión de fluttershy, en este momento argenis no tiene fuerzas para articular alguna palabra, mientras Fluttershy continua – te odio, por lo que me haz hecho, no creo que pueda perdonarte, ya haz arruinado mi vida, y no quisiera saber mas nada de ti, argenis solo se queda tartamudeando, y empieza a llorar, - q-q-que hi-c-ce? - tu sabes bien que hiciste, mejor vete con twilight! , argenis queda anonadado, no sabia como, fluttershy se había enterado, quien se lo dijo? Como el otro pony se habrá enterado? Acaso nos habran visto?, muchas de estas preguntas rondaban en la mente de argenis mientras este solo podía llorar…despierta!... Argenis, despierta!...mi amor despierta!

Argenis se levanta repentinamente, con la respiración pesada, y esta llorando, se da cuenta que esta en casa de fluttershy, y esta le pregunta – mi vida, estas bien?, vi que empezaste a llorar y bueno, te levante lo mas rápido que pude, ten sientes bien?,- no, tranquila mi vida, solo que…. Tuve un mal sueño… ya estoy mejor gracias a ti, se dan un tierno beso, y vuelven a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Argenis se despierta un poco somnoliejnto, debido a esa pesadilla que tuvo, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le había ocurrido, aun seguía pensando en el hecho, de que casi lo hace con twilight, y tenia que decírselo, será hoy, ni un dia mas, pero cuando se dio cuenta, shy no estaba a su lado; se asusta un poco, pero luego escucha cosas de parte dela conica, y se da cuenta que ella ya se había levantado, y que estaba haciendo el desayuno. Se dispone a levantarse, y se va al baño a cepillarse y lavarse la ara, y por supuesto, prepararse para hablar con fluttershy, pasado un rato, ya había comido, y empiezan a hacer sus labores del dia. Argenis por su parte esta diseñando cosas, mientras que fluttershy esta ayudando a sus animales, los cualeshabia traido a casa de argenis, lo cual lo incomodo un poco, ya que no esta acostumbrado a vivir cn animale,s pero lo supo apreciar por su amada fluttershy, -eh esto, flutter?, podemos hablar un segundo? – mmm claro mi amor, que quieres decirme?, argenis esta sudando un poco, los nervios lo están matando, mientras su cabeza es un caos pensando como decirle esto de manera que no suene tan mal para fluttershy, - bueno querida, la verdad te quiero confesar algo, shy se preocupa un poco, ya que argenis nunca se comportaba de esa manera, tenia cara de culpabilidad, y esto le aterraba, - argenis que sucede, porque están tan nervioso? –"mierda que puedo decir, ¡rapido!, piensa rápido.." – mi amor, fluttershy, recuerdas a twilight? – si, ella es una de mis mejores amigas, porque, le paso algo malo?, alguien la horio?, - no, no es nada de eso, solo es, que… recuerdas el dia que fui a su casa a hablar con ella?, bueno las cosas se salieron un poco de control, no lo pude evitar, flutter ya estaba pensando en que pudo haber pasado, asi que sus nervios poco a poco se transformaron en tristeza, mientras argenis seguía hablando- ella se vino sobre mi, y me beso…, luego ella quiso algo mas, pero no la deje, y me fui de su casa. Mi amor de verdaddisculpame, por no haberlo previsto anteriormente, no quise hacerlo, ella fue quien me beso, y la detuve justo a tiempo, nunca quise nada deeso, te amo es a ti, no a ella… eh shy? Fluttershy se queda mirando al vacio mientras pequeñas lagrimas corrian de sus ojos,- co,como pudiste? – mi vida, no fue mi intención, en este punto ya argenis esta llorando junto a ella,- no puedo creerlo, me engañaste con mi mejor amiga…- yo no empece, nunca quise que sucediera, simplemente paso, además ella empezó,- no… *sniff* NO!, shy grita y se va corriendo de casa de argenis, -mi amor…, argenis no pudo detenerla, y se quedo llorando en su casa, pensando únicamente en ella, - flutter, discúlpame, por favor.

Fluttershy se fue llorando, hasta casa de rarity, la cua la recibió cofundida de el porque su amiga estaba asi,- querida, porque esats llorando, que ha sucedido?, entra y hablemos. –rarity disculpa por no haberte contado anteriormente, tengo novio y… -TIENES NOVIO?!,rarity se pone muy contenta de esa noticia, ya que hacia tiempo que shy no había tenido novio,- flutter eso es magnifico, me contenta que hayas conocido al amor…- no rarity, no vine a decirte eso, es que me ha engañado, -que?!, te ha engañado?, donde esta ese rufian, le voy apartir la carita de don juan, como se atreve a hacerle eso a mi mejor amiga.- pero el me dice que no fue su intenion, me dijo que fue twilight quien empezó…- twilight empezó?, flutter, tendras que explicarme, me confundes cariño. Fluttershy, le explica todo a rarity después de un rato,- entonces twilight se le vino encima?, y el se fue de su casa? , mmmmm, cariño no le echemos toda la culpa a el, como te dijo, fue ella quien empezó, y no pudo hacer nada, creeme algo de los hombres, cuando una mujer los toca, sus hormonas los vuelven locos, y bueno pasa lo que pasa, tampoco le echemos el muerto a twi, recuerda como es ella, ella no dabe nada de hombres, porque siempre se la pasa metida en sus libros, y con el conocer a un hombre como ella, la hizo muy feliz y por lo que vimos no se pudo controlar, aunque debemos hablar con ella, pero debes perdonarlos, simplemente fue el momento, se dio para eso,- oh rarity, muhcas gracias, no sabia que pensar, pero crees quje todavía me ame?, - claro que te ama, por algo te lo dijo en cara,- y eso significa?- me refiero, en vez de esconderlo, y olvidarlo, te lo dijo, y tratar de olvidar el problema, el quería sentirse bien contigo, y lo admiro por eso, asi que, si el te ama con todo su corazón, -jeje, esta bien rarirty, gracias, por todo, - y no olvides presentármelo, quiero conocerlo, y por cierto cual es su nombre, - Argenis, el amor de mi vida. Luego de conversar y tomar te, se van a dormir, y fluttershy se queda en casa rarity, a la mañan siguente tenia algo pendiente que hacer con argenis, estaba dispuesta a disculparlo.

Luego de despedirse de rarity, fluttershy se va a casa de argenis, y esta entra, argenis la ve, - hola flutter, argenis se ve en mal estado, con grandes ojeras, al aprecer no había dormido, y estaba algo sucio, desaliñado, no pudo dormir pensando ella, fluttershy no dice nada, y se dirije hacia el, y le da un gran beso,- te perdono, te perdono, te perdono, mi amor se que no fue tu culpa, argenis se alegra y llora de alegria al saber shy lo había perdonado,- mi fluttershy, gracias por perdonarme, te prometo que nunca mas en esat vida se repetirá, luego de unos momentos de lagrimas y risas argenis dice,- mi amor, hazme olvidar todo este embrollo, si sabes a lo que me refiero, - si lo se, shy y argenis se miran por un momento sus miradas hablan por si solas, fluttershy dice,- esta bien cocinare algo para olvidarlo todo, y argenis se queda pensando "no me referia a eso…" y se tuvo que conformar con una comida y una siesta, pero al final estaba feliz de que fueran el, fluttershy y nadie mas.


End file.
